metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Trolley Combat (Metro 2033 Level)
'Trolley Combat is the first level after Artyom encounters Pavel and Ulman. The two rangers save Artyom from being executed by two Nazis. Ulman silently kills the two Nazis with his knife. The level itself is a shootout between the Nazi checkpoint guards and Artyom. Overview After being saved by Ulman and Pavel, Artyom shows the two rangers Hunter's dogtags, implying his association with the ranger faction. They immediately tell Artyom that he needs to go see Miller, the leader of the rangers. Ulman leaves the group to continue their "mission" by himself, as Pavel and Artyom proceed on an armored trolley toward Polis through a Nazi outpost. Artyom mans the machine gun turret while Pavel drives. As they enter the outpost Pavel and Artyom try to deceive the officer by passing off as Nazi soldiers delivering ammo. They are unsuccessful, and this leads to a Nazi alert and a chase through the tunnels, throughout which lie various obstacles including guard stations and a few enemy turret carts that Artyom must destroy. Near the end of the level, a Panzer shows up on a parallel track and smashes a train off the rails, resulting in the destruction of a steel support beam. Artyom must then proceed by shooting down the remaining weakened support in order to bring down the track and the Panzer before the tank destroys Artyom's trolley. Trivia * The player's machine gun can fire as fast as one can pull the trigger. This does affect the overheating as well however. Holding the trigger is not recommened, the gun will overheat very quickly. * If the driver of an enemy trolley is killed, the trolley will immediately explode, this is quite risky because Artyom may be shot to pieces by the gunner if the player is concentrating on the driver. * If the gunner of an enemy trolley is killed, the driver will constantly ram the back of Artyom's trolley. * The last enemy trolley cannot be destroyed, it destroys itself by crashing, so after killing the gunner, stop shooting at it and restore your machine gun's temperature for the Panzer. * Pavel will refer the to the Panzer as a bulldozer when the battle starts, referring to its quite intimidating path clearing capabilities. * If you wait a while at the closed gate Pavel seems to fall asleep, you can hear him breathing heavily and sometimes snorring. After honking, Pavel wakes up with a grunt. * You don't fight the Panzer in the redux version, however one is still seen in the level. * The first two stations that you fight your way through are considered Red territory in Metro Last Light leading to believe that the Reds took them during the time gap between the two games. Related Achievements Gallery TrolleyCombat1.png|Artyom at the mercy of the Nazis. TrolleyCombat2.png|The rangers close in. TrolleyCombat3.png TrolleyCombat4.png|Ulman and Pavel help out. TrolleyCombat5.png|The rangers move out. TrolleyCombat6.png|Ulman and Pavel say farewell. TrolleyCombat7.png|The gate to the Reich outpost from behind the machinegun. TrolleyCombat8.png|The outpost. TrolleyCombat9.png|Things turn sour. TrolleyCombat10.png|Trolley combat. TrolleyCombat11.png TrolleyCombat12.png|The roadblock outpost. TrolleyCombat13.png TrolleyCombat14.png|The Panzer. TrolleyCombat15.png|The ramming railcar get crushed. TrolleyCombat16.png|The Panzer returns. TrolleyCombat17.png|Shooting the supports. TrolleyCombat18.png|The bigger they are... the more they detonate upon contact with concrete. TrolleyCombat19.png|Battered, but not broken. TrolleyCombat20.png|The way out. TrolleyCombat21.png Trolley_combat_beta_0001.jpg|Trolley Combat level from Metro 2033 beta Category:Metro 2033 Levels